My Lover is the Enemy Review
by LucasEarthbound
Summary: "Its time for revenge Aqua. Revenge for what you did to my mind." -Lucas (ORIGINALLY ON THE FACEBOOK PAGE).
1. Part 1

I have a bone to pick with one ClausXLucas shipper by the name of Aqua2Dolphin. Why? Well lets start with who I am. I am Lucas from Mother 3 and SSBB. I have a twin named Claus who can't be here for obvious reasons. Aqua2Dolphin has a fanfic that mentally scarred me. That fanfic is by the name of My Lover is the Enemy. So in order to get revenge, I will review her fanfic. (God help if its a boy).

**OK so I am sick and bored so I had this weird dream about Lucas and Masked Man. So it gave me an idea about a new story with them. So yeah…Oh yeah! There will be spoilers in this story! If you don't like spoilers then hit the back button…It was invented for a reason use it…This M for a reason BoyxBoy action so if you don't want read then leave…Ok now on with the story!**

On with the payback.

**Lucas's P.O.V.**

**It was cool and all to watch the Barrier Trio do there final pose before they died. I was just glad that they were gone so I could get the before I was going to walk over to pull the needle I heard that annoying music.**

**I looked up at the sky to five ships in the sky. Four were small the fifth one was huge. One of the ships landed and six majors came out of the ship. They ran over to where we were and then the got into two lines, three on each side. One major on the left got out of line and rolled out a red carpet. Then the Masked Man came flying down and landed on the end of the red carpet. The majors cheered for him while I was just staring at him.**

**I felt my heart beat faster than I never knew it could.**

This Lucas seems like more of a girl then a boy. Don't give me that HE'S GAY bullshit. That's just stereotyping.

**I haven't felt this way since…Claus.**

*Lucas quickly pops a cyanide pill in his mouth and tries to drink it in but it didn't work very well!*

*The fanfiction attacked!*

*100 damage to Lucas!*

** When I was little I didn't understand that I was in love with my brother. I thought it was just a phase but my feelings grew stronger until I could barely talk around him. Then when Claus disappeared I felt my heart shatter. I cried for months that is when I realized that I loved him. At first it scared me but as the years went by I was ok with it. I know Claus is still out there somewhere and I'm going to find him.**

**Anyway back to the story. As I was trying to control me heart beat the masked man was looking at me. I blushed which scared me. He was really handsome. He had a bored look and I could see some hair sticking out his helmet. It was orange like Claus's.**

Maybe because it IS CLAUS!

**He pulled out his sword and then raised it to the sky. Lighting came down on us and knocked all unconscious. Just before I passed out I saw the Masked Man walking to the needle and pulled it out. After he pulled it out he walked over to me and was looking down at me. That was the last thing I saw before the darkness took over.**

**I woke up in a strange room. It was made to look like a king lived here. The walls were stripped white and gold. The carpet was a cream color. I was sitting on the biggest bed I have ever seen! It had a red comfier with white sheets. The bed also had about twenty red and white pillows.**

Aqua, I do hope you realize that's entirely impractical because the bed would have to be 5-15 meters.

** As I looked around the room I didn't notice the bathroom door opened.**

**"So you're awake…" Someone said in a bored voice.**

**I jumped and turned around to see the Masked Man he was standing at the bathroom door. He had grey pants and no shirt. I found myself staring at his exposed chest. He well built with a six pack and it seemed to shine maybe because of the water from his shower. His left arm was a robotic arm that reached up to his shoulders. He had a towel hanging around his shoulder. He had his mask on I guess he didn't want me to see his face. He said nothing as he walked over and sat on the bed. He began to wipe the water off his chest acting like I wasn't there.**

**I was blushing bright red as I watched him. Why was he making feel this way!? I love Claus not this stranger who happened to have the same hair color as Claus. I was once again trying to stop my heart from beating so fast. Before I knew I was crawling to him and sitting between his slightly open legs. He stopped wiping himself and looked at me.**

**"What are y-" that is when I kissed him.**

REMEMBER KIDS WHEN SOMEONE KIDNAPS YOU! KISS THEM.

**His lips soft and they felt so nice. I was imaging it was Claus that I was kissing. Then I slowly pulled away from him. The whole time I was kissing him he didn't move at all. He gave me a confused look after I pulled away from. Then it hit me…My first kiss was with a stranger! I wanted my first kiss to be from Claus! I was blushing bright red.**

**"I-I-I'm sor-" I never got finish because then the Masked Man smashed his lips against mine. The kiss was a lot rougher and hotter then the first one. I tried to protest but when I opened my mouth he forced his tongue in my mouth. I panicked and tried to push him away but was too strong. His tongue ran everywhere in my mouth then after it was done exploring it then started to gently stroke my tongue. It felt good so I let out a moan. He seemed to like that and then wrapped his tongue around mine. I moaned even louder and wrapped my arms around his neck. He then pulled away and we both panting. Spit ran down the side of my mouth and my mouth open to help me get more air into my system.**

**I felt hot maybe the heater was broken in the room or after that make out that made me so hot. I wanted him. I wanted him so much my body was screaming for him to touch me. The Masked Man seemed to feel the same because the next thing I knew I was pushed into the pillows and before I could say anything he was kissing me. He was pining my hands down so that couldn't push him away…not that wanted to. The Masked Man then removed his mouth from mine after five minute or so and looked down at me.**

**I looked up at him and said, sounding breathless, "I want you"**

**The Masked Man smirked at this "That's good because I was going to fuck you whether you wanted it or not."**

That sounded rapey.

**I blushed at this. He then leaned down kissed me for about three seconds the started to move down my face until he was at my neck. He started to nibble everywhere on my neck. I moaned when he did this and I knew it would leave hickeys which turned me on. Then the Masked Man pulled up shirt, over my head and stopped below my elbows. I tried to move my arms but it didn't work by the look of it, the Masked Man seemed to like me tied up.**

**"Now you can't stop me" He said licking his lips looking my exposed chest.**

**He leaned in and started to bit the skin on my chest. I moaned it felt good then I cried out. His hands were rubbing my nipples while he was biting my skin. I kept crying out I felt so good. How could he be so good? Then the hands were gone I was about to beg him to touch them again but then his mouth was sucking on my right nipple. I cried out once again if I could I would have put hands on his head to keep him in place. I was moaning and crying out as he sucked and bit my nipple. He removed his mouth from it and moved over giving the other one the same treatment.**

**After he was done with that he kissed/bit his way down till he was at edge of my pants.**

**"These have to go" he said unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. He pulled them down with my underwear and threw them in some random direction.**

**I felt myself blushing as he looked at me. He gave this hungry look that made me gulp.**

**"I see you're all ready for me" he said running one of his fingers from the bottom of my hard member to the top. I cried out and threw my head back. I didn't understand why my body was sensitive to his touch but everywhere he touch set my body on fire.**

**"P-Please…" I whimpered looking him with my eyes half way closed with my head leaning to the side.**

**"Please what?" he said leaning in close he had one had on my chest.**

**"Ahh! M-Masked Man, T-Touch me"**

NOW REMEMBER BOYS AND GIRLS WHEN SOMEONE KIDNAPS YOU. YOU SHOULD LET THEM TOUCH YOUR NAUGHTY BITS.

** I whispered but he touched me everywhere but the one place I wanted him to touch.**

**"N-No…Not there" I whimpered.**

**"You're going to have to tell me what to touch. I can't read minds." He whispered in my ear which caused me to shake with need.**

**"Touch…Touch…" I couldn't say what I wanted. It was to embarrassing! So I threw my hips up to meet his and moaned. The Masked Man moaned too.**

**"Hmmm…" He said licking his lips "I guess I'll touch that."**

**Then he grabbed a hold of my member. I cried out and struggle with my shirt but it only made me get even more tangled in it. The Masked Man was smiling at me and then slowly started to jerk me off.**

**"Faster!" I cried. I hated how slow he was going.**

**He did what I asked and went faster. Not even a minute later I came. The Masked Man looked at his hand then licked my come off. I blushed at this it was dirty, to me.**

**"Mmm…You taste good" He said after he was done cleaning up my mess. "You're ready for the grand finally?"**

*finale?"

Was English your first language Aqua?

**It took me awhile to figure out what he was trying to say but, after I got it my face was bright red. I just nodded my head. There was no way I could stop him but I was scared that it would hurt.**

**The Masked Man reached over to the side table and pulled out a bottle. I didn't even have to ask to know what it was. The Masked Man poured the lube over his human hand. As soon as felt that his fingers were good enough he pushed one in. It hurt like crazy I tried to move away from the finger but the Masked Man held me still.**

**"Relax…It will hurt more if you don't relax" He said wiping the tears that were coming down. I did what he said and tried my best to relax but it was kinda hard with a finger up there.**

**Then he added another finger I kept telling myself to relax. He stretched me and moved around. Then after moving a little more he hit something that made cry out. The Masked Man smiled at me and hit that spot again. Once again I cried out he kept doing that until I was rock hard again. He then took out his fingers which caused me to whimper at the lose. He took off his pants and I saw he was huge! I thought there is no way that could fit in me! He squeezed the bottle to get more lube out and then threw the bottle somewhere. Then he put my legs over his shoulder and then slowly pushed in.**

Excuse me Aqua. But I think it would be in your best interest to know that A 13 YR OLD CAN'T HAVE A DICK THAT BIG! ITS IMPOSSIBLE!

**It hurt a lot his fingers were smaller but his length was huge and thick. I felt like I was being ripped in two. Thankfully he stopped after he was all the way in to let me get use to his size. It was a long wait I moved around to see if would get better but it didn't seem to help. So I stayed still waiting. About five minutes later I felt a little better and the Masked Man tried to help me relax.**

**"M-Move" I whispered**

**"Finally!" he said and started move slowly.**

**He would aim at different directions looking for my sweet spot. It didn't take him long until he hit it dead on. When I cried out he knew he had it. He kept aiming at that spot in a slow pace that was slowly killing me.**

**"F-Faster!" I gasped and he did what I cried.**

**I wanted to wrap my arms around him but, this stupid shirt wouldn't let me! I felt myself get closer and closer.**

**"M-Masked Man I-I-" I came right at the moment and I felt the Masked Man come in me.**

BUTT'S CAN CUM?

**He fell on top of me and the both of us were trying to catch our breaths. After about five minutes the Masked Man lifted himself off me and pulled out. I moaned a little when he removing himself from me. He pulled off the rest my shirt and threw somewhere. I placed my hands on the side of his face then, pulled his face down so that could kiss him. It was sweet and loving kiss which felt really nice. The Masked Man helped me get under the covers since I was too sore to move. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was so nice to hear it. The Masked Man wrapped his right arm around my waist while the left stroked my hair.**

**"Good night, Lucas" He whispered in my hair.**

**I wondered how he knew my name but I was too tried to really care at the moment. Before I knew it I was fast asleep in the enemy's arms.**

GET A FUCKING CLUE LUCAS! ITS CLAUS!

Next Up: Part 2.


	2. Part 2

Ok I'm so bored, so here is the next part.

**Ok I'm so bored so here is the next chapter…**

HEY THATS MY EXCUSE!

**Lucas's P.O.V.**

If you think there will be other P.O.V.'s. You will be disappointed.

**When I woke it was the next day. The sun is a killer with its bright light.**

I wish it actually killed him.

**"So you're awake." I looked over to see the Masked Man looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.**

**It felt a little weird, I mean; I just had sex with the enemy! He reminded of Claus so that is why I probably did it with him.**

Maybe, IT IS CLAUS!

**Now that I look at him he does look a lot younger than I thought he would be. He had to be sixteen at the most but, why would someone so young be the commander of the Pig Masks?**

**He reached out and stroked my face. "You have to get dressed. I'll take you back to your friends."**

**"But I want to stay here." I said. I wanted to know more about him.**

**He gave a soft smile "I'm sorry, Lucas. I would have you stay here and keep you as my pet, but no one knows that I took you on the ship. It's a good thing my room is sound proof or the whole ship would have heard us."**

*keep you as my sex slave

** I blushed at this. I never thought about other people hearing I only thought about him.**

**I slowly got up but it was hard to sit on my butt. It was still sore from yesterdays…activities. I slowly got up and went around the huge room looking for the clothes. It took me awhile but I found them and put them on. By the time I was dressed the Masked Man was already dressed and ready to go.**

**He motioned me to follow him and he walked to the middle of the room. He kneeled down and placed his hand on the ground then a light came from the ground scanning his hand. Then the ground opened up and there was a hole that showed the ground looking really small. The Masked Man grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.**

**"Hold on tight" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he jumped down.**

**I held on for dear life afraid that he would let me go. We kept falling and falling until we stopped when the Masked Man opened his wings so we could fly. He flew over Tazmily but no one saw us or chose not see us.**

Why did they chose not to see them? .

** He landed in the forest were not a lot people come threw.**

What?

**"Your friends are Yado's inn trying to find you." He said**

**"Thank you" I started to walk away but then I ran straight into his arms kissing him. The Masked Man kissed me back. I never wanted the kiss to end I wanted to stay him with forever but, sadly, the kiss ended.**

**"I promise to come back and see you." He said rubbing the side of my face. I put my hand over his hand to hold him there. "You're acting like I'm never going to come back."**

**"I don't know why I'm feeling this way but it feels like when you leave me something is going to happen to you. Like my brother, Claus." I felt twitch when I Claus's name. Does he know Claus? He leaned down and kissed me again.**

Words are disappearing for some reason. I will be right back. *Couple of minutes later*. Oh wait. This was a mistake by the author. Guess English wasn't her first language.

**"I promise I'll be back…this time." The last part he whispered it was so soft that I almost didn't catch it. He pushed me into the direction of Tazmily. "Go" he said and I left him.**

**As I was walking to Yado's inn I was thinking about what to say to my friends. Kumatora would yell and me, maybe even punch me. Duster and Boney I don't know what they would do but I didn't want to find out! I had no idea what to tell them **_**"sorry about being gone for so long. I was having sex with the commander of the Pig Masks!" **_**Yeah that would the death of me I'll just make something up when I get there. I looked at the door of Yado's inn and sighed. I then pushed open the door.**

And this leads to my second fav character in this fanfic.

**Of course Kumatora, Duster, and Boney all happen to waiting for me at the door.**

**"Where the hell were you!?" Kumatora yelled causing a lot of people to look at us.**

Kumatora.

**"Maybe we could talk somewhere private." Duster suggested. I nodded my head yes and we headed to a room.**

**"Ok so where were you?" Duster asked in a kinder voice.**

**"The Pig Masks captured me so it took me awhile to escape." I lied.**

**"Oh! Like I'm going to believe that! They beat you up! Look at all the bruise on your neck!" Kumatora yelled.**

**"What!?" I yelled and ran over to the mirror. Sure enough she was right there had to be at five hickeys on my neck. All purple/blue colored I would have to wear a turtle neck to keep these hidden. Oh god! I walked through all of Tazmily showing everyone my hickeys! I was dieing from embarrassment now.**

You could tell them you were raped.

**"What is wrong, Lucas?" Duster asked me. I saw him standing behind me in the mirror.**

**"Now that I look at them they look like hickeys."**

**"Uh…" I said not knowing what you say.**

**"Hey they do look like hickeys!" Kumatora yelled.**

**"Uh…"**

**"Lucas, what is going on?" Duster asked**

**"Uh…"**

**"Lucas! Don't make me slap you! Tell us were you got those!" Kumatora said**

**I snapped at this "You guys are acting like I had sex with the commander!" then I quickly covered my mouth.**

**"You what!?" They both yelled. After trying to calm them down for what seemed to take forever they calmed down.**

**"I can't believe you! You are thirteen! You shouldn't even be doing that! No less with the enemy!" Kumatora yelled.**

Yeah tell him Kuma!

** I was sitting on the bed with my head hanging down.**

**"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" I was cursing myself for saying that out loud but I was also mad that the Masked Man left hickeys on my neck.**

**"I don't care how many times you say you're sorry! The point is while we were worried sick; you were sleeping with the enemy!"**

**"I said I'm sorry." I had no idea what to say now.**

**"Didn't you think that he was just using you!?" That was it! I stood up and looked at her.**

Girl mode activate.

**"You don't know him! He is not evil he is kind and gentle! He is the best thing ever. So stop acting like my mom!" I ran out of the room ignoring the cries of my friends.**

**I ran threw the whole village I needed to be alone, away from this place. I kept running until I was in woods but I didn't stop there. I ran all the way to hot springs where I knew I would be alone. The second I got there I got the biggest surprise in my life. There sitting in the spring was Claus! He looked surprise that I was here as much I was to see.**

**"Claus" I whispered.**

**"Lucas, I-" Claus tried to say but I wouldn't listen to him.**

**"Why!?" I yelled at him with tears falling down my face. "Why didn't you tell me you were still alive? Why did you make Dad worry so much? He has been looking for since you disappeared all those years ago!"**

Yeah, the room they had sex in was sound-proof. Claus could of told him he was The Masked Man in there.

**I couldn't take it anymore so turned around to run away from Claus but then two arms wrapped themselves around me. I looked down and saw that his left arm was robotic just like the Masked Man. I looked up and saw that he had an eye patch covering his right eye like the Masked Man.**

**"Claus…You're the Masked Man?" I asked.**

Story!Lucas that answer is correct! YOU WON THE PRIZE!

Story!Lucas: Oh boy! what did I win?

The everlasting shame that you were in this fanfic.

**He looked at me sadly "Yeah it is true. I am the commander of the Pig Masks or the Masked Man."**

**"You mean last night it was…you?"**

**"Yes. I'm sorry you must be upset that you had sex with you brother."**

**"No! I'm glad it was you! I thought I was having sex with a stranger but, it was really you!" I looked at him I now had tears of joy falling down my face. "I'm so glad it was you." I whispered.**

**"Lucas…" Claus said with a shocked look on his face.**

**"I have been in love with you for a long time. I wanted my first kiss to with you! I even wanted my first time to be with you! I can't tell you how happy I am!"**

**Claus grabbed my chin and kissed me. I was so happy I kept crying tears of joy as Claus kissed me.**

**"Care to join me in the hot spring?" Claus asked after our kiss was done. I nodded my head yes. Claus smile at me then he started to pull up my shirt.**

**I gasped "Claus! W-What are you doing!?"**

Raping you.

**"You can't get into the hot springs with clothes on. So I'm just helping you." He whispered in my ear. It caused shivers of pleasure to run down my spine.**

**I just stood there while he took off my clothes. Soon I was naked like Claus. Claus took my hand and led me over to the spring. We walked over to the back Claus sat down and I was right to him. I laid my head on his left shoulder and placed my hand on his chest. Claus wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him.**

**"Claus?" I said**

**"Hmm?" he said**

**"Why didn't you tell me last night that it was you?"**

**"I didn't know how you would react when you learned that you were having sex with you twin brother."**

You could have told him before you fucked him.

**I rubbed my face in his shoulder smiling. "I would not have freaked out. Why do you look so much older than me?"**

**"The experiments made me look older even though I'm thirteen…like you."**

**"Oh…" After that we sat there enjoying ourselves until Claus broke the silence.**

**"I have to go soon."**

**"What!? Why?" I asked looking him in the eye.**

**"I'm the commander of the Pig Masks, remember? If I'm gone too long they'd freak out." Claus looked sad like he didn't want to leave either.**

**I got up and sat on his lap looking at him. I leaned in and kissed him softly. Claus returned the kiss with the same softness.**

**"Please stay." I whispered hoping he would stay.**

**"I can't, no matter how much I want to." He was rubbing the side of my face with his hand.**

**"Then quit! That way you could stay with me!"**

**Claus reached behind me and grabbed my neck and pulled me down to meet his lips. This kiss was full love and sorrow but it still was good kiss. All of Claus's kisses were good. After he broke the kiss he laid his head on my shoulder.**

**"I wish it were that simple…just to quit and never look back. But for me it isn't…I can't quit."**

**I hugged him "But I don't want to fight you!"**

**Claus kissed my shoulder, "I know. I don't want to fight you either. If you get more needles then me…I will be free then it can just be the two of us…Dad too, but mostly just the two of us." He picked me up and placed me back down in the water. Claus gave me one more kiss until he got out of the water to get dressed.**

**"You'll come back, right?" I asked looking over at him.**

**"I promised before I would. Besides, I can barely make through one day without you. So you better be ready for a good, hard, fuck when I come back." Claus smirked at me and I turned bright red.**

Note these three lines. We will be returning to this later.

**"Why don't you just do it now?" I was hoping that if I let him do it again he would stay longer.**

**"Because we did it yesterday, right? You butt is still sore and I want you to recover so we can do it again." Claus put on his mask and started to walk to way that leads out.**

**"I love you!" I called out to him.**

**He stopped and looked at me smiling, "I love you, too." And then he walked away and he was gone.**

**As happy as I am to see Claus again I have to fight my brother which hurts. Why can't he quit? Why do we have to fight? I wanted to know the answers but Claus hardly told me anything! I was going to have to find the answers myself. I will do it to save Claus from whatever is keeping him tied to the Pig Masks.**

Thats it for now. Next up is Part 3.


	3. Part 3: The Shortest Part in this Review

By this chapter, I stopped reading it and did something that didn't traumatize me. So this is the first time I read chapters 3 to 8.

**Wheeeeee! Next chapter!**

Another part!

**Lucas's P.O.V.**

**I stayed in the hot springs until it started to get dark. As I made my way back my thoughts were consumed with Claus. I would smile and giggle like some love struck girl, which I was, only I'm a boy. **

I like to think Lucas in this fanfic is a girl that prefers anal. But for the sake of this review I will not think that.

**I was not even upset that the others knew but that they didn't know it was Claus. I walked into the inn to once again see Kumatora, Duster, and Boney standing near the door.**

**They didn't yell at me, actually, they completely ignored me.**

Dammit, I wanted Kuma to beat the living shit out of Lucas.

** I didn't really care I had Claus back in my life. I decided I should go my house to stay night. I turned around and left the inn.**

**As soon as I walked into the door Dad was sitting at the table reading a book.**

**"Lucas? What are you doing here?" He asked**

**I wanted to tell him about Claus to tell him that he is alive but that would mean telling him what happened last night. Telling your Dad about your sex life is beyond embarrassing more than telling your friends.**

**"We were passing by and since it was so late we didn't want to travel at night so we decided to spend the night here."**

We? Who else is there?

**"This is your house too, Lucas. You don't need permission to stay at your own house."**

**"O-Ok well…good night, Dad." I said and headed off to my room.**

**Dad changed the house a bit now I have my own room that I share with Claus. Dad has got his own too. It is nice to have your own room that means Claus and I could sleep together!**

I don't like where this going.

** We could cuddle **

S-stop!

**, kiss**

STAHP!

**, and do it.**

Thanks for that mental image! Really didn't need it!

** I climbed into my bed that had a red comfier while Claus had the blue one. I looked over at the bed imaging Claus getting out of bed and getting in bed with me. Claus pull into his chest and rub my hair whispering 'I love you' to me. I would kiss Claus and tell him that I love him too. Those thoughts put me to sleep.**

**When I woke up the next morning I was thinking I still the Pork ship and Claus would be next to smiling down at me. Then when I opened my eyes I was back in my room with Claus's bed on the other side not yet slept in. I got up, changed my clothes, and walked out of my room. Dad was awake and he seemed to be cooking in the new kitchen he built.**

**"Good morning, Dad" I said**

**"Morning, Lucas. Did you have a good night's sleep?" He asked setting a plate of Omelets in front of me. Dad tries to cook like Mom but his are no where near Mom's. When Mom died people tried to cook Omelets like Mom did but every one of them failed.**

**I eat my Omelets wishing I could have gotten up earlier and cooked. What Dad doesn't know is that before Mom died she taught me cook the way she cooks. So I use to cook for Dad since after hiking up in the mountains all day he was too tired to cook. Since most of the time I was alone I cook, cleaned, and did all of the laundry. Dad has been out of his mind since Mom died and Claus disappeared. It is so hard to talk to Dad since all his says is that he wished Mom was still alive and that today was the day he would find Claus. After that, Dad and I grew apart until we just were tolerating each other presents.**

What? Every day you give each other shitty presents?

**I hurried up and ate then took my plate to sink. The kitchen was a mess since I haven't been here for so long I guess I should expect this. As much as I want to clean up the kitchen I can't I have to go and find Ionia. I clean up my plate and dry before I put it back were it belongs.**

**I walk in to see Dad slowly eating his food "Good bye, Dad. I'll see you later."**

**I start to make my way to the door but Dad's voice stops me. "Today's the day, Lucas. Today I'll bring home Claus."**

**I say nothing because I know Dad won't find Claus he is with the Pig Masks not in the mountains.**

**I open the door and shut it leaving behind Dad.**

I can't wait to see his reaction when he finds out his twins have been fucking.

**By the time I made to the inn Kumatora, Duster and Boney were all waiting for me.**

**"Ready to go?" I ask**

**They all nod there heads yes.**

**"We should go to the caves to find Ionia." Duster said**

**"Ok." I say and I lead the way to the caves.**

**Ok I know it is short and boring but if I typed any more this turn out be like 15 pages! So I'm going to break this up, kay? See you next part!**

See ya next part also!


	4. Part 4

I am going to release these more frequently.****

Ok the next chapter! Note: I have no idea if the Magypsies are guys or girls. Since I don't want fans to kill me I'm just going put he/she.

They are genderless!

**Lucas's P.O.V**

**It was a long hike up to the mountains and I was wondering; why the heck would Ionia live in a cave? Ugh! This was going to be a long day I could tell. We didn't have to fight a lot of enemies, thank god! But we still had to fight enemies that like die in two hits. Some were stronger but after going threw the caves we back in the fresh mountain air.**

*through

So basically they find Ionia's house and they get the waters of time.

**As soon as I saw the temple the Claus and the Pig Masks were here. They were trying to break down the door with a clayman. The colonel started get mad and yelled at the clayman. Claus moved towards the colonel "Move." He said and the colonel moved. Claus pulled out a boom and threw it at the wall. It did nothing but kill the clayman. Claus got closer to the wall and looked at to see if it did any damage. We walked up behind the line of Majors and then two of them and the Colonel attacked us. They were pretty not tuff at all. After we beat them all the Pig Masks looked nervous. They moved out of the way and I walked forward to Claus. He gave me that same cold look when I first saw him.**

**"Claus…" I whispered. I thought he would run over and kiss me, tell he wouldn't fight me. But that didn't happen Claus pulled out his sword and attacked me.**

**Through the whole time we were fighting I wanted to cry. Why was Claus doing this? Didn't he say last night that he loved me? Was that night on the ship just like Kumatora said? Claus was just using me? I didn't want to think like this! But it was hard when the person you love is trying to kill you.**

D-U-M-B-A-S-S

You remember those lines that I specifically said to remember?

_Claus kissed my shoulder, "I know. I don't want to fight you either. If you get more needles then me…I will be free then it can just be the two of us…Dad too, but mostly just the two of us." He picked me up and placed me back down in the water. Claus gave me one more kiss until he got out of the water to get dressed._

_"You'll come back, right?" I asked looking over at him._

_"I promised before I would. Besides, I can barely make through one day without you. So you better be ready for a good, hard, fuck when I come back." Claus smirked at me and I turned bright red._

YOU KNEW THIS WAS COMING LUCAS.

**We won the battle after awhile Claus took a couple of steps back and then seemed to short circlet then fell to his knees. The Pig Masks ran away like the cowers they are. Claus stood up shakily and opened his wings and flew away. I watched fly away I felt my heart break when he flew away.**

What did you expect? For him to buttfuck you in front of your friends.

** Not wanting to show my sadness I used the "Waters of time" and the vines were gone. I walked into the temple with the others behind me. I walked up the stairs and walked strait to the needle.**

**"It was our Magypsy ancestors who sealed away the Dark Dragon. Magypsies have guarded the seven Needles for many generations since." We turned around to see Ionia walking over to us.**

**"But the Needles will be pulled when "the time" comes. And that time is… The heart of the person who pulls the needles will be passed on to the Dark Dragon. And then something big will happen…Something enough to recreate the entire world. Lucas. I want you to be the one who awakens the Dark Dragon. To accomplish this, you can't loose or give in, no matter what… Duster. Boney. And Princess Kumatora without heartfelt from you, his friends, he cannot accomplish this task." After that Ionia gave Kumatora a new PSI power called PK Starstorm.**

**I walked up to the needle and then pulled it. In my head I was thinking that this is one Needle closer to saving Claus.**

Is that all you care about? Saving Claus?

**The ground began to shake and then the power from the dragon explored. After that I realized the power of PK Love Omega.**

**"As I start to disappear, my heart senses an intense disturbance. Locria, the last Magypsy, is rapidly nearing the seventh Needle! That is what I'm sensing. It's coming from…that direction. From a lively, filthy place. Ooh! Just when I'm about to tell where it is…! Aaah!" I walk over to the fading Ionia.**

**"I'm sorry. I'm disappearing now. Before I go here are the final mementos of me. A razor and lipstick." Ionia handed them over to me. "Remember me sometimes, okay? It's too bad I didn't get to see how everything turns out, but…Lucas, Honey. Little Boney. Adorable Duster. And Princess Kumatora. Whatever happens, make sure you get to see what the final fate of the world is." With that Ionia was gone. "Oh! Locria is nearing the seventh Needle!" was what we heard after he/she was gone. We then heard some weird music playing. It isn't the song the Pig Masks used it was happier.**

**We went outside the temple to see a limo pulling up in front of us. It stopped in front of us and a short man came out.**

**"Master Lucas, yes?" He asked me.**

**"Yes." Wondering what the heck was going on here.**

**"Our greater leader and new king of the entire world, Master Porky, cordially invites you to the greatest city in the work: New Pork City. I will take you there in this stretch limousine, so please step inside." The short man walked all the way around the car to open the door all the way at the end. After we got in and short man got in the limo we took off flying to New Pork City.**

**The limo ride wasn't to long I talked to short man and looked around the limo to all shorts of cool things. **

Are you going to tell us what was there that was cool?

**Before I knew it we had landed in New Pork City.**

**The short guy being nice and all gave us a map and then took off in the limo.**

**"This place is so big! We will never find the Needle here!" Kumatora said.**

**I started to think. If the Porky is the person running the show maybe Claus is here too! I wanted to see him so badly but I couldn't let the others know.**

Dude, you would rather see your boyfriend then save the fucking planet? What the fuck is going on in that brain of yours?

**Then I came up with an idea.**

**"How about we split up?" I said**

**"Why?" asked Duster.**

**"Because that way we could cover more ground."**

**"That's a great idea and all but where are we going to meet?" Kumatora asked.**

**I looked at the map. "How about this amusement park? How about we meet here in two hours?" The other looked at each other then agreed to it and we all went are suppurate ways.**

So you all started producing pus?

**I was so happy that they agreed. Now all I have to do is find Claus!**

**I was walking around for about thirty minutes and I haven't even covered like a ¼ of this city yet! How am I going to find Claus! I heard some Pig Man squealing. I looked over to see Claus!**

See you next part!


	5. Part 5

**I'm on a roll! Wheee! BoyxBoy action ahead! You have been warned!**

On a roll? You sadistic motherfucker.

**Lucas's P.O.V.**

**I saw Claus! My luck must be good! The Pig Mask was cheering for him but Claus acted like he hadn't seen the guy. He kept walking in my direction and I panicked. I ran into an alley way that was behind me and hid there. I thought of a plan that was to grab Claus when he walked by. I waited until the time was right. When he was close enough I grabbed him and pulled him into the alley. I pulled all the way to the end where no one could see or hear use. I pushed him against the wall.**

**"What are y-" I smashed my lips against his.**

Well that escalated quickly.

Also, smashing lips hurt the teeth. Its not a ideal kiss.

** Claus tried to push me away but I pressed my body against his which caused him to gasp. I pushed my tongue in his mouth exploring it. I moaned and pressed myself harder against him. I was getting hot I wanted Claus right now.**

Wouldn't the Pigmask that was cheering for him notice he suddenly disappeared into the alleyway?

**I slowly pulled my mouth away from his panting for air. Claus was panting too. He had his eye closed tight. He had a dark blush over his face and had drool coming down the side of his mouth. His hands were pressed against the wall making him look sexy. I grabbed his hands and pushed myself against him. I threw back my head and moaned while Claus gasped.**

**"Claus…Oh! You feel so good!" I said rubbing myself against him.**

**Claus slowly opened his eye. "L-Lucas? …Ah! ...What are…oh! ...doing?"**

**"Claus" I moaned his name and pressed my face against his neck. "Claus…Oh! …p-p-please!" I starting to lose my cool and slowly going into a puddle of lust.**

**"L-Lucas…Lucas…Lucas!" Claus yelled and pushed me away I was shocked by this. Claus had his arms on my shoulders looking down at the ground panting. He was shaking I didn't know it was from lust or fear. Then he looked up, he looked angry at me.**

**"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Claus yelled**

**"I…" I didn't think he would get mad.**

Didn't think he would get mad? You have problems Lucas. Of the mental kind. Please visit a psychiatrist.

**"You pull in an alley and kiss me! I thought you were one of those perverts that take kids off the street and rape them!"**

...I have nothing.

**"Claus…"**

**"Do you know how much trouble you could be in if someone saw us!?"**

Like that Pigmask that Aqua forgot about in order for more boy on boy action.

**"Claus…I just wanted to be with you. I missed you and you didn't keep your promise!" I yelled.**

**"What promise!?"**

**"The one that you said when you saw me you would…fuck me. We met earlier but you didn't do anything but attack me!"**

He promised he would come back. Not fuck you.

**"I was on a mission! There were people there! You wanted to give them a show!?"**

**"I wish you act like actually love me!"**

**That caused Claus to look at me in shock. "…What?"**

**"You told me in the hot springs you loved me then the next day you attack me! Now, you're yelling at me because I want to show my love to you! Was it just one night? Were you just playing with me?"**

HE IS YELLING AT YOU BECAUSE YOU SCARED HIM HALF TO DEATH. FFS LUCAS.

**I began to cry. Claus slowly let go of my shoulders. I thought he was going to leave but I was pushed in the wall and Claus was kissing me, hard. He began to move his hand under my shirt which caused me to gasp. Claus's tongue came and explored my mouth. While his right hand was moving up my shirt the other grabbed my hard member. My cry was muffled with his tongue in my mouth. I threw my arms around him and pressed against his hand. Then as suddenly as Claus was on me he was off me. I fell to my knees panting looking up at him. My eyes were half closed, I could feel my face burning up, and I was shaking from what just happened.**

**Claus looked down at me and smirked. "You look so damn sexy." I looked away from him but he grabbed my chin to look up at him. He leaned in close. "Don't look away or you're going to miss out on all the fun!" He slowly licked my cheek the caused me to whimper.**

**Claus then stuck two fingers in my mouth I made noises that sounded like whines. Claus smirked. "Lucas, if I didn't love you would I still be here? I do love you, but at the time I couldn't show you. Porky would flip and wouldn't hesitate to kill me.**

If Lucas had half a brain cell, he would have figured that out already and this would not have happened.

** I went easy on you, if that makes you feel better. I love you, ok? I'm not giving away your sexy little body to anyone!"**

This fanfic is making me want to vomit.

**He pulled his fingers out of my mouth and I gasped for air.**

**"C-Claus…please?" I tried to look as cute as possible hoping he would fall for it and finish what he started.**

**"As much as I want to finish you off I can't. Too many people but I do know this one love hotel. It is only open at night but I can get us in." He reached into my pocket I gave a small cry because he was close to my hard member. He pulled out my map and unfolded it. He got a pin from his pocket and made a circle on the map and held it in front of me.**

**"See where I circled the map?" I nodded my head. "That is the place. Now I'm going to tell them that this sexy, blond boy is going to be coming. I'll make up a name for you so no one will suspect you. Then I can have you all to myself. Just so you know I'm really excited right now, so we are going to do it more than once, got it?" I nodded my head again. "Good. Come when you can walk normal. See you later, sexy bitch." He dropped the map and walked away from me.**

**It took about ten minutes to get myself back to normal. I looked at the map to see it was outside of town. I got up and dusted my clothes off and made my way to the love hotel.**

**When I got there I saw there were no other buildings around it. It was a dark purple building with a pink neon sign that said Lover's corner. I walked to the door and opened it.**

**"Hello, sir." I saw a robot at the front desk.**

**"Hi" I said**

**"Are you Luke?"**

That name is as subtle as a train wreck on the titanic just as its hitting the iceberg in the air.

**I nodded my head yes. I was guessing that was the name Claus made up.**

**"Your partner is up stairs room 22."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Enjoy your stay."**

**I walked over to the stairs and started to climb. I had to climb three flights of stairs until I reached the top. There was only one room and that was 22 all the way at the end of the hallway. I knocked on the door and Claus pulled me in.**

**"Took you long enough." He said smirking at me.**

**"Sorry" I said blushing and looking away. I looked around the room it had to be the most expensive room in this hotel. I guess this why it had its own floor!**

**"So let's hurry up and get started." Claus grabbed my hand and I thought he was leading me to the bed but instead he led me to the bathroom. The tube was huge! I looked like it could hold 20 people in it!**

What? You can hold 20 people inside yourself? How did you figure that out? Cannibalism?

**"I always wanted to do it in the bathtub." Claus whispered in my ear. I let a moan. I hurriedly pulled off my clothes and walked over to the tub. I leaned over the tub feeling how warm the water was at the same time I knew I was giving a Claus a good look at my butt. I slowly slid into the water sighing the water was perfect.**

**I didn't have to wait long until Claus slipped in behind me. He wrapped his arms around wrist and pulled ageist him. I sighed at this and moved my head to look at him to see he still had his helmet on. I reached up to pull it off but he grabbed my heads to stop me.**

**"Don't I don't want you to see my eye." He said.**

DOUBLE NEGATIVE MEANS YES!

**"I don't care." I said and pulled my hands away from his. Before he could stop my hands again I pulled off his helmet. I looked to see a robot eye. It had a red center and the rest of gray from the metal.**

**Claus quickly coved his eye. "I didn't want you to see…how much of a monster I have become." Claus looked away in sham to look like this.**

How do you look away in sham? Please someone show me how to do this.

**I grabbed his hand that was covering his eye and moved it to my chest. "I don't think you are a monster, Claus. I love you the way you are. There is nothing I would do to change you."**

**I leaned forward and kissed his eye. I then kissed his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. Claus wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. Claus forced my lips open so his tongue could slip in my mouth. We battle with our tongues until I let Claus have his way and explore my mouth. Claus's hands moved from my hips to my butt and squeezed it. I gasped because of this.**

**Claus removed his mouth from mine and then started to suck on my neck. I leaned my head back to give him more room. Then suddenly I was lifter in the air and then was placed at the edge of the tube.**

You got transformed into a weightlifter?

**"Hmm. This will be easier now." And before I could ask what he was talking about Claus gave one lick on my hard member.**

**"Ah! Claus! Don't d-d-d-do what I think yo-your going to do!" I said.**

**Claus said nothing but took in my whole member in into his mouth. I grabbed his hair and got my fingers tangled in his thick orange hair.**

**"Ah! An! Ahahahahah! **

Lucas. Laughing in the face of his dick being sucked.

**Claus! S-Stop! I-its t-to muc-ch!" I yelled.**

**Claus ignored me and kept sucking on me. I kept crying out telling Claus to stop.**

**"Claus…It feels like I'm dieing!" I yelled out when I was close.**

Isn't dying supposed to be painful?

**Claus let me go and looked at me. He smirked "You don't sound like your dieing." And then after he said that went back to giving me a blowjob.**

*dying.

**It did not take long before I gave a loud cry as I came. Claus drank every last drop. I blushed bright red at this. Claus looked up at me and licked his lips.**

**"Mmmm. You taste good better than the last time I tired." If it was possible my face went redder.**

**Claus pulled me off the ledge into the water. Claus pulled me onto his lap and kissed me softly. Without warning he pushed one finger in. I cried out in pain and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Claus whispered for me to relax and I did my best to relax.**

**Claus then pushed another finger. He did a scissor motion to stretch me. He kept pushing in deeper trying to hit the right stop that was deep within me. When Claus finally hit it I tighten my grip around him and screamed. Claus smirked when he hit the right stop and then kept aiming at that spot. I kept screaming in pleasure that Claus was giving me.**

**Then the fingers were gone and I whimpered at the lost of my pleasure. Then Claus slowly pushed in me. I tried to stop myself from crying out in pain. Thankfully, Claus stopped when he was fully inside and waited. I waited to for the pain to dull. I was a good thing that I didn't have to wait long because the dulled in a minute.**

There it goes again with the words disappearing.

**"Go." I said breathless. **

**Claus went slowly trying to find the right stop. It didn't take him long until he hit it dead on which caused me to cry out his name in pleasure. Begging him to go faster and he did what I asked. Going faster he hit that spot that made me see stars. I kept holding on for dear life crying out everytime he hit that spot and whimpering when he left. Claus then reached between us and started to pump me in time with his thrusts.**

**It didn't take me long until I cried out Claus's name as a came. I heard Claus groan as he came in me out a few seconds I came. **

I did some research and I have came to the conclusion that butts can cum. HOORAY FOR SCIENCE! YAY!

**I held onto Claus gasping for air. Claus leaned back against the back of the tub gasping too.**

**"I love you, Lucas." Claus said as he rubbed my hair out of my sweaty face.**

**"Love you too, Claus." I said breathless. I was still tired from that hot action we had a while ago. I started to close my eyes when Claus stopped me.**

**"Oh no you don't! You were the one who came onto me first! So don't think you can get away from by sleeping!" Claus gave an evil laugh.**

**I gulped and I think for the fist time in forever I was afraid of Claus. This was going to be one long day.**

Fist? This fanfic is complete and utter nonsense.

I guess that is revenge for what happened earlier.

See you next part!


	6. Part 6

Ok. Maybe my plan of releasing more frequently is not working out. A Earthbound Cat wrote to me about this fanfic.  
**  
**_I remember reading this... I read it to cringe/laugh now, but believe me, your comments are very helpful when surviving this fanfic. Here, have a shield. Why? To hide yourself from the awfulness that's coming up. I hope it's useful. Good luck surviving!_

_-EBC.  
_**  
***Lucas got the shield!*

It gets worse?! ****

Me have nothing to say but enjoy.  
  
I am far from enjoying this sad and sick attempt at a fanfic.

**Lucas's P.O.V.**

**I laid on the bed panting and gasping for air. Claus wasn't kidding when he said we were going to long and hard.**

**Claus gave me a tired laugh "That makes five. I don't think I can go another round."**

You had sex 5 times?! That is impossible!

**I never thought I was gong to make it to five! I looked over at Claus who was laying besides me just as tired as me. I looked at the clock and I realized I was gone more than two hours.**

**"Oh crap!" I said. I jumped up and tried to stand up but failed and fell back on the bed.**

Wasn't it a tub?

**"What is wrong, Lucas?" Claus asked.**

This entire fanfic is wrong.

**"I have to go. My friends are waiting for me."**

**"I guess I have to go too. The pig masks are probably freaking out right now." He got up and looked around the room for his clothes.**

**I was looking for mine but I found them and quickly put them on. I was forty-five minutes late. I knew they were mad at me but better late then never. It hurt so much to walk I hope I could make it and look like I just did not spend the whole time having sex with Claus.**

**"You go on ahead. I'll pay for the room." Claus said as he put his mask on.**

**"Thank you, Claus." I walked over and kissed him.**

**"Go before I decide to start another round again." He says smiling.**

**"Once this is all over I'll let you use my body as much as you want." I said and left.**

DDDD:

**Sure enough my friends were waiting at the park. I sigh and slowly make my way over to them. My butt hurts but I try not to show it as I walk over to them.**

**"Where have you been!?" Kumatora yells.**

**I winch at this, "I'm so sorry. I lost track of time." I wasn't lying I did lose track of time because of Claus.**

**"An hour, Lucas. You are one hour late. What could you have been doing that made you lose track of time?" Duster asked.**

**"I…was busy with something." I said looking away from the others.**

**"I knew it! I knew it! You saw the Masked Man again, right?" Kumatora said.**

Correct! You won the price Kumatora!

Kumatora: Awesome! What have I won?

The everlasting shame that you were in this fanfic.

Kumatora: Damn it!

**I knew I was caught so I nodded my head yes.**

**"Lucas!" Everyone yelled.**

**"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lose track of time! You guys should really meet him! He is nice and sweet and I…I…I love him." I said**

**The others said nothing for the longest time. It scared me. I thought they were going to leave me.**

**"Lucas that is nice and all that you found someone but…he is the enemy! We are in a war right now! You can't be together, at least for now." Duster said.**

**"I know…we know. That is why I am going to end this so I can be with him!" I said**

**The other looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and we made our way over to the pork tower.**

**I couldn't believe everyone was here ADAC**

What the fuck is a ADAC?

**and dad with some of the other villagers. I was so glad they helped us get rid of those pork bots. They just wouldn't stop coming!**

**Cough wheeze cough, a voice said before speaking. "Come a little closer so I can see your face better…" I looked around then looked towards the vines to see who was talking to me.**

**"Oh, is that what you look like? I was the one who brought you here. A traveler who has journeyed to and from past and future. I'm the most cleaver, most charming, and most trouble-making boy ever…Master Porky Minch!"**

*A light shines on Porky as a harmonic choir sings.* The best character in this fanfic.

**Everyone was no looking up at the vines, since that is where the source of the voice was coming from.**

**"I welcome you once again, you weak hangers-on pretending to be the last survivors of this world! Spankety, Spankety, Spankety! Ahahahahaha!" Then and old man laying in a pod come down from the vines and landed in front of us. Was this the guy who was keeping Claus from coming home? I he was I was going to kill him for all the torture he did to him.**

**Then Porky started to cough and wheeze again. "You resorted to blanking your memories to create a new world where humanity's past failures would never be repeated… How stupid can you be!? No matter how you change the rules, no matter how much you refuse to admit defeat, in the end, the creatures know as "people" will always sign their own death warrant by acting out stupidity and evil. And then…mankind will be gone for good. You've could have been happy, if you only would've done as I did and obediently followed the visionary, selfish, desire of a great hero…"**

**Porky began to wheeze again. "Why is it you struggle to cling to a life with such puny minds, pitiable bodies, and feeble hearts? Well, no matter. The curtain is about to fall on this pathetic little play of yours. Because, soon, the power of power will be mine. The world and everything in it has been my oyster so far, and now I'll end it all by acquiring the ultimate power. Heheheheh heheh. Aha ahahaha ahahahahahaha."**

**He once again started to cough and wheeze. "Whew… Even though everything so far has been fun and games, I've given you many a concession. I was bored out of my mind and wanted to play something more thrilling, you see. But, now we're face-to-face like this, I won't hold anything back. My slave…my lifeless son will pull the needle for me. And, the moment he does, the Dragon should awaken and do as I want. "**

**He was talking about Claus! He was the one who messed up Claus. Who turned him into, what Claus censored, a monster!**

What happened to loving him just the way he was?

Why is the word censored after Claus? If it was a swear, I don't think Aqua had much trouble putting words such as fuck into this fanfic

**That is why Claus acted like he didn't know me most of the time. He was being controlled by this freak! I thought it was because he didn't love me, but actually this guy controlling him. **

DUH! Bloody hell! Look up dumbass in the dictionary and you would find Story!Lucas.

**I did my best to keep my anger down so while I listened to the rest of this creep's speech.**

**"At which time, I assume you fools will turn into garbage or dust or something and finally disappear for good. Ahahaha."**

**The rest of the speech he talked about how sorry he felt that we were going to die but I really didn't pay attention to the rest. I was listening to hear if he said anymore about Claus. Then this weird sound came on. I stood wondering what heck was going on.**

**"Oh! You love your dramatic plays, so this couldn't have come at a better time for you! It seems the seventh and final Needle has been located deep underground, below here."**

**Dr. Andonuts walked into our group and faced Porky. "I refuse to help you anymore!"**

**"Wha… Wha… Whahahaha!" Porky laughed. "I assume you want to pull it too, right, Lucas? I know about you and my lifeless son. No matter how hard he tried to hide it I still found out! You want to save him, am I right? You want to save your lover! Ahahaha! How touching!"**

**I blushed at this. He knew about me and Claus? I looked at the others to see they had shocked looks on there faces. **

**This is the worst thing that could have happened to me. Wait until Dad founds out it is Claus who is the Masked Man!**

**"Why not go and check it then? See if your lover got there first. I'm even being fair enough to tell you where it is. That will really make the game more fun! But I think I'll use my short cut to give myself a head start, if you don't mind! Ahahahahahaha!" More coughing and gasping "Bring it on! If you can catch up to me, that is. Here you can use this elevator all you want! Spankety, Spankety, Spankety!" Then Porky was then left off the ground with the chains that were attached to his pod.**

**Then the floor sank down and before I knew it we where falling. Everyone, but Dad, was screaming all the way down until we hit the bottom. We all went flying through the door and it hurt like heck. Good thing none of were hurt that bad. We all got up and looked around.**

**"Lucas." I heard Dad say and we all looked at him. "There is something that has me concerned. Could you let go ahead first?" I nodded my head yes and we all made room so Dad could walk ahead. "Thanks. Don't ask why. But if it seems like I have been gone a long time, then go ahead and keep going." With that said Dad left.**

**After I felt like he was far ahead of us I start to go after him.**

**"You gonna go?" Kumatora asked.**

**I turned towards her. "Yes I am. I can't let Dad hurt him."**

How did you know he was after the Masked Man?

And if he was after him, The Masked Man would have no trouble killing him, because of two reasons.

1. If Porky knew about their relationship, he would've re-brainwashed him.

2. Its my dad versus a guy with a laser cannon, a lightning sword and PSI. Its a very unfair fight. The Masked Man would easily win.

**"If you are talking about the Masked Man he will be fine, trust me."**

**I smiled at Kumatora. "Thank you. Let's go!" We all ran down the stairs to find Dad.**

Next chapter is the beginning of the end. Lets hope EBC was just trying to scare me.


	7. Part 7: Claus?

**Last chapter before epilogue!**

This ride is nearly over and nearly all the barf bags are filled. By one person. Me.

**Lucas's P.O.V.**

**There were so many stairs to run down. I don't know how Dad got down them so fast, but we had hurry to catch up with him. As soon as we were down the stairs we were in this long tunnel where rocks and other weird things attacked us. They were not that hard at all but I tried to avoid them when I could. When we were running around we saw my Dad's hat flying in the wind. I ran along the path to find Dad kneeling on the ground.**

**"Dad!" I shouted running over and kneeling in front of him.**

**"That…that Masked Man…he's Claus. Lucas…he is your brother…Claus. I don't know why he is obeying this Porky guy, but as a father, I finally found the son I lost. Lucas. Be happy. I've finally, finally found your brother."**

**Dad didn't say anymore after that as much as I hated it I left him kneeling on the ground and went on ahead.**

**"You knew, didn't you? You knew that the Masked Man was Claus." Kumatora said as we were running to find the Needle.**

Kuma. You already won the prize. You can't have seconds. Its impossible.

**"Yes. I knew the Masked Man was Claus." I said. No use hiding it anymore.**

**"Lucas now your Dad knows that you have been sleeping with your brother!"**

THAT'S YOUR ONLY CONCERN? INCEST IS ILLEGAL AND GROSS.

**"He doesn't know that! You think it is gross, am I right? I shouldn't love my brother that way but I can't help the way I feel!" I yelled.**

**"I don't think it is gross…none of us do. We just don't want you to get hurt."**

By what? A moving train?

**I said nothing else after that and we all ran in silence. I climbed up a ladder and then I hear a voice.**

**"Stop! Stop! Stop it right there!" I saw Porky in his pod, which now had legs, walking over to us. Porky began to cough again. "This is no time for games anymore. I don't feel like letting you go any further. If you're after the Needle, then don't worry. My adorable little monster is on its to it as we speak."**

**"Don't call him a monster! His name is Claus!" I shouted at him.**

**"…Huh? The monster's name is Claus? Its name was Claus!? That almost sounds like a person's name! But now it's my robot. Not even a fragment of life remains in it. It's Master Porky's slave robot!"**

**"Shut up! Claus is still in there you're just too stupid to notice it!" I yell at Porky.**

**"Whatever. It does whatever I say! It acts on my will alone. It's my double. It doesn't know anything about who you are!"**

**"You're wrong! Claus loves me and I love him! I know everything about him and he knows everything about me!"**

GET A CLUE LUCAS! HE RE-BRAINWASHED HIM. SENDING SOMEONE TO KILL SOMEONE THEY LOVE IS A FUCKING STUPID PLAN.

Also, knowing EVERYTHING about someone is impossible.

**Dr. Andonuts was behind us looking at Porky in the capsule. "Oh my!" We all turned around and faced him. "As evil as old Porky is, I feel bad for him now."**

**Dr. Andonuts walked over to the side of the capsule. "It's true the "Absolutely Safe Capsule" that the Mr. Saturns and I developed together can protect one from every manner of danger. It IS an absolutely safe capsule, but once you enter it, you can never exit it… Even what's outside the absolutely safe capsule is absolutely safe. I did tell Porky in a hushed voice that he shouldn't use it yet…But now all he can do now is live for all eternity inside the capsule, in absolute safety. Who knows, in a way he may've gotten exactly what he wanted."**

**I left Dr. Andonuts with Porky and ran ahead to find Claus. As we went further into the cave I heard roaring so I knew that we were near the needle…and Claus. When we got to the end I saw Claus standing in front of the Needle. He turned around and looked at us.**

**"Claus…" I said.**

**Claus took out his sword and held to the sky. Lighting came down and hit us. Thanks to my Franklin Badge the lighting was sent back to Claus. Everyone around me was knocked out and that is when Claus started to attack me.**

Yes my favourite part! Lucas getting the shit beat out of him!

**I didn't fight back I just stood there defending myself from Claus's attacks.**

**"Claus! Please! Don't do this!" I yelled at him. He attacked me again.**

**"Please I don't want to fight you!" He didn't listen to me again and attacked.**

**"Please! Claus! Remember who you are! Remember us! Remember me!" Another attack from Claus.**

**_Lucas… _****A voice said. It sounded like Mom's but I wasn't sure.**

**Claus kept on attacking me and I would shout him to stop and remember everything before he was Porky's slave.**

**_Claus… _****The voice said. This time I knew it was Mom's voice.**

**I was still defending myself when I heard it again.**

**_Claus…Stop this…you aren't Porky's robot. You're our son!_****_You're_****_Lucas's lover!_**

*Lucas couldn't take it anymore.* *He was about to try taking the cyanide again*.

?: HEY! LUCAS DON'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU ARE ABOUT TO DO! THE AFTERLIFE IS HORRIBLE!

*Lucas looked around and surprisingly saw the Ghost of Claus*.

Holy fuck. The fanfic is so horrible I am hallucinating.

Ghost of Claus: You aren't.

OK THEN! Why is it so horrible?

Ghost of Claus: I regret to inform you... that the afterlife... HAS NO OMELETS OR ANY FOOD FOR THAT MATTER!

Why?!

Ghost of Claus: Because we can't die of starvation in the afterlife. So eating food is flippin' pointless. So there is none!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- wait. You want to be resurrected? I got a dragon that has those powers.

Ghost of Claus: You mean the dragon that unfortunately we fought over and made me suicide?

Yeah that one.

Ghost of Claus: Ok! Can mom be resurrected!?

No. She was dead for much too long.

Ghost of Claus: Damn it!

*Claus is alive again... for the 3rd time.*

*Lucas hugged Claus so hard he nearly died of suffocation.*

Claus. Would you help me. Review this fanfic?

Claus: Of course. What fanfic is it?

Its a twincest one.

Claus: Bring. It. On.

**Mom was ok with me being with Claus!? It scared me how she knew this but I was glad she was ok with Claus and me being together.**

**I blocked another attack. "Claus…Please! Don't you hear Mom!? She wants you to stop! Please Claus! Listen to her!" Claus looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from. Claus then attacked again.**

**"Lucas! Look out!" Dad jumped in front of me and took the attack.**

**"Dad!" I shouted.**

**"Claus, please remember… I've been looking for you for so long…" Dad passed out.**

**"Dad! Claus you have to stop! You just attacked Dad! Stop this Claus! Please!" I yelled at him trying to get through to him.**

**Claus ignores me and attacks me again and again. It hurts a lot, not just the pain but, Claus actually trying to kill me! I wanted to cry but I knew I had to be strong so I just kept talking to him hoping he would remember.**

**_Claus… You and Lucas are brothers…you are also lovers… Can you here me? You're Claus. Your name is Claus!_**

I am shocked that Hinawa is PERFECTLY OK WITH HER TWINS FUCKING LIKE RABBITS! Usually the reaction would be shock.

**"Claus! Listen to her! She is right! We are brothers but we are also lovers! You have to remember!"**

**More attacks from Claus I was being revived by the Memento the Magypsy gave to me.**

**_Please… Remember! Lucas…Claus…_**

**Then we saw a flashback of Mom and Dad talking about how we would grow up as kids. I wished things would have gone the way they wanted them. Not Mom dieing and Claus being changed into a robot. If only things would have gone the way Mom and Dad wanted them…I wouldn't be here fighting Claus. We would still be in our small town just the four of us.**

**I stopped guarding and yelling at Claus. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I just let Claus attack me all he wanted. All of the sudden Claus covered his ears. Mom must have been talking to him. Claus then shut his eyes, like looking at me was too much for him. Claus then looked at me and I could swear I saw love in his eyes. Claus gazed at me. Claus attacks and I wanted to cry but Clause is still gazing at me.**

Claus: Ah! The age old mistake of misspelling my name by adding an extra e. That would mean Lucas' name would be spelt Lucase.

**_Claus…Claus…Claus…Go to Lucas…You must be so tired…go on now…go to him…_**

**I walked over to Claus. I expected that he was going to swing his sword at me but he didn't. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.**

**"Claus…I love you. You told me that you loved me too! You said if I pulled the Needle I could save you! You said we could be together again!" I yelled.**

**I looked up at Claus and then leaned up and pressed my lips against his. I prayed that this kiss remind him of me…of us. I held it for a long time until I ran out of breath and pulled my lips away. I looked at him for any sign of life…for any emotion. I began to cry in Claus's chest that was my last hope and that didn't work.**

**"Lucas…." I heard Claus whisper.**

**"Claus?" I asked.**

**Before I could do anything one hand wrapped around my waist and another went before my head. I pulled into Claus's body and Claus's lips were on mine before I could say anything. My eyes went wide before I slowly closed them and kissed back. Claus then removed his lips from mine. I opened my eyes and look at him to see him smiling at me.**

**"Lucas…Thank you so much." He said and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. We held on to each other for a long time until I heard someone coughing behind us. I turned around to see everyone was up and looking at us. "As happy as I am for you, Lucas. You still need to pull the Needle." Kumatora said.**

**"Go on, love. We have the rest of our lives to spend together." Claus said. I nodded and walked over to the needle.**

**I looked at everyone that helped me on my journey and now it was almost over. I looked over at Claus who was smiling at me. He mouthed out I love you and I did the same for him. I grabbed the Needle and pulled it from the ground. I ground shook but I wasn't scared at all. A new world was being made and it was going to be a world with Claus and me. I looked over at my friends, my Dad, and finally my lover. The world was going to be brighter place now.**

*darker place.

Okay. Just one more chapter. Maybe it won't be as bad as this one. Hopefully.

Next: The End.

Wait! I made a fanfic I could share here. Since my reviews are popular. It might give it some publicity!

s/9847996/1/Mother-3-Clone-in-Time

Also, I have a second story in planning! Its called Problem. Its about Woocas and problems.


	8. Part 8: The End!

**I know this took forever to come out be here it is! The last chapter! Enjoy!**

So close I can taste it.

Claus: Good I got in here late. The fanfic must've been torturous for you to say that.

**"Lucas, love, you need to wake up now." A voice whispered in my ear.**

**I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head. I didn't want to wake up at the moment. I heard the person sigh. Then I felt the cover being pulled away from me. I grabbed on the covers and held on tight to them.**

**"Lucas! You really need you get up now!"**

**I once again ignored them and held onto the covers. I then felt the person stop puling on the covers. I loosen my grip on the covers. Then I felt my bed sink a bit. The person was above me.**

**"Lucas…" He whispered in my ear with a sexy voice.**

**I groaned at the voice. I then gasped when the person licked my ear. His hand then moved to my harding member and stroke it. I moaned at the feeling. Then the person moved away from and sat up quickly.**

**"Claus!" I whined.**

**"At least I got you up now." Claus said, smirking.**

**"You are so mean!"**

**"I know that. It was the only way I could think to get you up."**

**Even though Claus was no longer under Porky's control he still looked like a robot. He had a eye patch over right eye. His left arm was a robot arm.**

Claus:I am pretty sure the dragon removed all of my robot parts.

**Even though he looked like that I still loved him.**

**"Hurry up and get dressed breakfast is ready." Claus said and walked out of our room.**

**I got up and quickly got dressed. I walked out of my room and saw Claus and Dad eating pancakes. I smiled and walked over to my seat next to Claus. I would have kissed Claus if Dad wasn't sitting at the table.**

Pancakes? You go and feed two of the biggest omelet fans in the world. Pancakes? Well its better then

**"What are you boys doing today?" Dad asked us.**

**"Lucas and I were planning to go walk around the Sunshine forest today." Claus answered before I could.**

**"Ok. Just make sure you are home before dark. I have to work with the goats today so have fun you two."**

**Dad got up from the table and walked out the door. After he was gone I quickly kissed Claus. Dad knew about us but I didn't like people watching us kiss. It made me feel shy and nervous.**

**"Are we really going to Sunshine forest?" I asked.**

**"Yes. I have special place there I want to show you. Can you make some lunch for us?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I thought it would be nice to have a picnic while we are out."**

**"Ok. I'll start making lunch. You can clean up the dishes."**

**"Fine."**

**I knew Claus hated to do the dishes but he still did them. I made some sandwiches and salad. I made some food for Dad too. I packed it all in basket and put the food in along with a blancket.**

**"Are you ready to leave?" I asked Claus.**

**"Yes." Claus wore his big black jacket and had gloves on.**

**"Claus it is really hot outside. Leave your jacket and gloves here."**

**"I can't." He said.**

**"Why- oh!"**

**Claus hated the way he looked. Any time Claus went outside people would stare at him. He once went outside without his jacket and walked around with me and everyone freaked out when they saw the way he looked. One store even refused to let us in just because of the way Claus looked.**

watch?v=zyu2jAD6sdo

**So they go to Sunshine Forest.**

**Once we were out of town Claus took my hand again and led to me to Sunshine forest. Claus was taking me down a path I have never been down before. I was covered with thick bushes and trees. It was hard to get through but we somehow made it through.**

**"Lucas, I want you to close your eyes." Claus said after awhile.**

**"Why?"**

**"I want it to be a surprise."**

**"Fine."**

**I closed my eyes and I felt Claus lead the way. I wanted open my eyes but I kept them closed. After about five minutes of walking Claus stopped walking.**

**"We are here now. You can open your eyes now."**

**I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. We were in a small cleaning that was surrounded by trees and in the middle was a crystal clear lake. The sun shied through the leaves of the tall trees making the place cool and nice.**

**"Wow! Claus this place is amazing!" I said.**

**"I found this place when I was working for Porky. Anytime I wanted to be alone I came here." Claus explained.**

**"I surprised no else has found this place!"**

Its not that no-one else has found it. Its the fact that no-one goes there!

**"No one wants to go through the thick trees. This is our special place."**

**"This is great, Claus! Thank you for sharing this with me!" I hugged him.**

**Claus laughed and hugged me back. We spent hours looking around the area and swimming in the lake. After awhile we got hungry and we laid out the blanket and we ate our lunch. I watch as Claus ate and saw how messy of an eater he was. I already knew he was a messy eating but it was still funny to watch. He had mustered all over his face.**

**"You are such a messy eater." I said.**

**"I know that. There is nothing I can do about it."**

**"True."**

**I leaned close to him and started to lick the mustard off his face. Claus sat there while I cleaned him up. I started to move away from his face when I was done but he grabbed the back of my head and smashed our lips together. I growled when we pulled away from each other. I jumped on him causing him to fall on his back.**

**"What are you doing?" Claus asked.**

**"You still need finish what you started." I said.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**I growled and leaned in close to him.**

**"You seduced me this morning and left me hard and begging for more. You are going to finish what you started."**

*Lucas passes Claus a barf bag.*

Get ready. They are going to fuck.

**I started to kiss his neck and try to take off his clothes.**

**"God, Lucas. We fuck like rabbits! For one day can we not have sex?"**

FINALLY SOME SELF AWARENESS!

**"No, maybe tomorrow but not today because I want you."**

**I unzipped his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. I threw it in random direction. I kissed Claus again.**

**"You always say that. I am tired I just want to relax." Claus said in between kisses.**

**"Fine."**

**"That means you will stop?"**

**"No. It means all do all the work and you just lay there and enjoy it."**

**Claus groaned, "Lucas, you are so bad."**

**"You made me bad. Now shut up and let me have my way with you."**

**Claus shut up and let me do what I pleased. I pulled off all my clothes and I was sitting on Claus naked. I pulled off his gray tank top and kissed down his chest. Claus groaned when I did this. I then got off Claus only to pull his pants and boxers down. I gave one long lick on his hard member.**

**"I thought you were tired?" I asked.**

**"I am."**

**"Then why are you hard?"**

You can't have a boner when you are tired? What?!

**"It is hard not to get hard with what you are doing."**

**"True plus I look so hot to you, right?"**

**"Lucas." Claus growled, annoyed.**

**I giggled and went back to blowing Claus. When I felt he was wet enough I pulled away. I climbed back him and positioned myself over his member. I then sat down groaning at the feeling of being filled.**

**I sat there not moving trying to control my breathing and get use to feeling of Claus in me. I then slowly started to move again. I went slowly at first then went faster. I was trying to find the spot that made me see stars. After a few more tries I found it. I screamed when I hit it.**

**"Claus…It feels so good!" I groaned.**

**"Lucas…" Claus said.**

Claus never lets Lucas dominate. r00d.

**Claus grabbed my hips and slammed me down on his hard member. I screamed when he did this because he hit my sweet spot dead on. Claus did this several times before I came. He slammed me down one more time then he came inside me. I moaned at the feeling of being filled.**

**I fell on his chest trying to catch my breath. Claus was also breathing heavily too. I slowly moved off him and laid to the side of him. Claus pulled me close to him and I smiled.**

**"Claus?" I asked.**

**"Hm?"**

**"Can we stay together forever?"**

**"If you want too."**

**"I want too. When we are older we should build a home close to here. Maybe we can adopted some kids."**

Claus: I am sure those kids would have the time of their lives at school. The kids wouldn't bully and harass them like shit. (Sarcasm).

**"Maybe. I like it if it was just the two of us."**

**"I like it too but I like kids too. I wish we could have kids of our own but we can't."**

**"True but I'm not ready for kids. I don't want kids for a long time if we decide to have some."**

**"Ok. I love you, Claus. I am so glad I found you again."**

**"I love you too and I'm glad you found and saved me."**

**I knew now that Claus and I would always be together and no one would ever get in our way again.**

**The end! Please review!**

Lucas and Claus: We just did!

Sooooooo? Want to do this again sometime Claus?

Claus: Of cour-

*Claus was cut off by a rabid fangirl with a bazooka blasting into the house.* *It was Aqua.*

Aqua: HAHA! Got you rite where you I want! Now fuck like rabits until your dicks and anus bleed or me will blast you to smithereins!

Claus: No.

Aqua: But-

Lucas: No!

Aqua: Plea-

Lucas and Claus: NO!

Aqua: FUCK LIKE RABITS ORR I WILL KILL YOU BOTH! I OVURHERD SAYIN THAT THE AFTERLYF IS HORIBLE! I WILL SEND YOU DHER!

Lucas and Claus: How about- PK LOVE!

*1600 damage to Aqua!*

*Aqua took mortal damage!*

So? Yeah? There is the threat of death by fangirl/boy. You willing to do this again sometime?

Claus: Fuck yeah!

_The Island of Misfit Fanfics. Coming really soon. _


End file.
